


The Things that Spell "Try Me"

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 Weekly Challenges [19]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Restaurants, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Emma are set up on a blind date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things that Spell "Try Me"

**Author's Note:**

> for femslash100 - challenge 472 - "critical"

_It’s critical that you show up on time._ Mary Margaret’s voice wafts through her head as Emma walks, in a manner that is just as much purposeful as it is on the edge of anxiety. Things like this usually do not make her anxious. _But,_ she thinks, _it’s not like I do this much- or ever._

Emma stops outside the doors to the restaurant, taking a second to breathe in the fresh air rolling off the ocean before entering the restaurant. 

\- - - -

 _It’s critical that you pick the right shade of lipstick._ As Regina sits at the table, trying not to look up too quickly every time the door opens, she reflects on Kathryn’s adamant advice. When she was putting it on, she was sure the deep red hue inhabited the perfect line between sexy and dangerous. She hopes that it suggests _try me_ in a way that suggests _I dare you to fight me but you could take your chances kissing me. ___

All she knows about the woman she is meeting tonight is that she will come bearing a red rose. Any apprehension that she had about a blind date evaporates immediately when a blond in a skintight red dress enters the restaurant. Regina knows that she is staring, but the rose in the woman’s hands matches the shade of her own lipstick.

 _Try me_ , it suggests. 

_Oh, Regina thinks, _I intend to.__


End file.
